Amor x siempre
by Gazetta Kaorii
Summary: En mi vida tengo muchos sueños y metas, uno de ellos y el mas importante seria… hacer una familia.  El tiempo pasara… ellos creceran… nosotros embejeceremos… pero nuestro amor seguira intacto, asi hayan pasado 1000 años…. porque nos amaremos... ONE-SHOT!


**Amor x siempre… **

_Blah Blah Blah –Hnata-_

Blah Blah Blah –La historia-

(N/A: Blah Blah Blah) Me meti en la hisotira para solo decir estupideces xD

**Blah Blah Blah –Cosas importantes-**

**Los personajes le pertenesen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ERES GENIAL! O.O!**

_En mi vida tengo muchos sueños y metas, uno de ellos y el mas importante seria… hacer una familia._

_Siempre e querido al hombre perfecto para mi, alguien valiente, fuerte, guapo, amable, muy gracioso y divertido, caballeroso… pero sobre todo alguien romatico que me ame por quien soy…_

-Hinata… estoy enamorado de ti, te amo… siempre lo e echo…-

-Na-naruto-kun…-

-(la toma de las manos y la mira directamente a los ojos) –Hinata-chan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

(Hinata comienza a llorar y sonrie felismente) –Claro que si Naruto-kun, yo tambien te amo!-

_Me encantaria poder encontrar a ese hombre, que me pida matrimonio de una manera especial…_

-Ya llego la comida china?- Pregunto Hinata sentandose en el sillon junto a su amado novio

-Si… y aquí estan las galletas de la suerte- (Hay una frente a Naruto y otra frente a Hinata)

-Bien… me encantan- Hinata toma la que esta frente a Naruto

-No! Espera… esa es la mia- Se la quita y le da la otra

-Eh? Que tienen de diferente? Solo son galletas…-

-Nada… solo, creo que te gustara mas esa-

-De acuerdo… veamos- Hinata la abre y de ella, sale un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante muy brillante, con 2 pequeñas perlas incrustadas de cada lado

-Naruto… que es esto?- Lo mira a los ojos sorprendida

-Te dije que te gustaria mas esa galleta…- Naruto se inclina ante ella, toma el anillo y le dice –Hina-chan, eres lo mas hermoso que me a pasado en la vida… quiero tenerte siempre junto a mi… Hinata, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Naruto… Claro que si!- Hinata llora de la felicidad, Naruto desliza suabemente el anillo sobre su dedo indice, Hinata lo mira a los ojos, aun llorando, y se lanza a sus brasos para abrasarlo –Te amo!-

-Y yo a ti…-

_Quiero casarme por la iglesia, vestida de blanco…_

_-_Uzumaki Naruto, aceptas a Hyuga Hinata, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobresa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por siempre… hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto! 'ttebayo!-

-Y tu? Hyuga Hinata, aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la riqueza y en la pobresa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, por siempre… hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Acepto!-

-En ese caso… ya estan unidos ante la voluntad de dios…-Mira a Naruto- Puedes besar a la novia…

-No me lo tiene que pedir 2 veses padre!- Toma a Hinata por la cintura y la besa con emosion, Hinata corresponde de igual forma

_Quiero tener una hermosa luna de miel, no importa si viajamos a otra ciudad, a otro pais o a otro planeta, solo quiero pasarlo bien con el hombre que amo…_

-Naruto… esta playa es hermosa!- Dijo Hinata sonriente frente a la orilla del mar, tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo (llevaba puesto un delgado vestido de seda color blanco, arriba de las rodillas, y un sombrero de paja que la protegia del sol)

-Y aun no has visto el hotel mi amor!- La toma jala levemente –Vamos a ver nuestra habitacion, ne?- Hinata asiente con la cabeza

Naruto abre delicadamente la puerta de la que seria su habitacion durante 2 semanas completas, al entrar Hinata se sorprende, hay una enorme cama con forma de corazon, cubierta por una sabana roja, las paredes son blancas y hay un monton de petalos de rosas tirados en el suelo, algunos acomodados en forma de corazon, y otros en algo parecido a un *_te amo*_ y tambien varias velas aromaticas.

-Naruto…- Susurro Hinata

-No vayas a pensar mal de mi eh? Solo… solo pense que seria algo lindo para la ocasión, pero entendere si tu no quieres! Tranquila no quiero obligarte a nada si aun no estas lis…- Pero fue interrumpida por los suabes labios de Hinata

-Eres el mejor hombre del mundo- Susurro sobre sus labios –Te amo…- Dijo antes de volver a besarlo con pasion, Naruto corresponde de igual forma y rapidamente cierra la puerta con su espalda mientras la toma por la cintura

_Al llegar… iremos a nuestro departamento y tendremos nuestra primera comida casera echa en casa, echa por mi… _

_-_Y? que tal sabe?- Pregunto Hinata nerviosa sentada en la mesa frente a su esposo

Naruto trago lentamente la sopa que habia cosinado Hinata para el, la mira a los ojos y dice –Esto es…- Hinata mira cada vez mas nerviosa e impaciente? Que pasaba si no le gustaba el sabor a su comida? –DELICIOSO!- Grito Naruto tomando otra cucharada

-Eh? De verdad?- Pregunta feliz

-Si Hinata! Eres muy buena cosinera, me va a encantar comer todos los dias tu comida!- Y se lleva otro gran bocado a la boca

_Y dormireromos abrasados..._

Ambos estaban acostados sobre su suabe cama, uno frente al otro mirandose a los ojos, cubierto por una delgada sabana blanca

-En que piensas?- Le pregunto el rubio

-En ti… en nosotros… y en que te amo- Susurro levemente sonrojada

-(Naruto suelta una pequeña risila) Yo tambien te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo…- Susurro acercandose un poco mas a ella, la abrasa por la cintura y la besa suabemente en los labios

_Ambos trabajaremos por la mañana y volveremos por la tarde…__ yo un poco mas temprano para ordenar un poco la casa y hacer la comida…_

-Estoy en casa!- Dijo Naruto quitandose los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada, junto a los de su esposa

-Vienvenido!- Dijo Hinata apareciendo por la cosina, ya cambiada de ropa y con un delantal rosa con un tirno conejito al frente

Naruto se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura y le planta un gran y sonoro beso en los labios

-Tengo mucha hambre! Ya esta lista la comida?- Dice olfateando el aire

-Asi es, cambiate de ropa mientras yo la sirvo-

-De acuerdo…-

_Luego de comer, podriamos salir un rato a pasear o sumplemente quedarnos a disfrutar la compaña del otro…_

Naruto y Hinata estan sobre el sofa, mas presisamente… El rubio sobre ella, besandose apasionadamente

-Na-naruto…- Gimio la chica

-Ah… Hinata vamos a la habitacion…- Dijo dejandole un rastro de besos por todo su cuello

-Si… si… vamos…-

Naruto en un rapido movimiento se levanta de ella, y la carga, Hinata tiene sus piernas enredadas al rededor de la cintura del rubio, mientaras sus brasos se sujetan por el cuello de este… y asi llegaron hasta la habitacion entre besos, Naruto cerro la puerta con su espalda…

_Y dormir abrasados…_

Luego de varias horas de demostrarse todo el amor que sentian, quedaron exaustos y durmieron abrasados, cubiertos solo por la fina sabana blanca

_Luego de algun tiempo tendremos a nuestro primer bebe…._

-Naruto… estoy embarazada- Dijo Hinata sorprendia saliendo del baño con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos. Naruto se levanta rapidamente de la cama, aun en pijama, despues de todo solo eran las 8 de la mañana

-Que?- Pregunto rapidamente parandose al lado de ella, mirando la prueba de embarazo –E-estas segura? Que significan esas rayitas rosas?-

-Eso! Que estoy embarazada…-

-De verdad?... – Hinata comenzo a llorar –De verdad! –Hinata asiente con la cabeza –De verdad!- Grito emosionado con una gran sonrisa –HINATA VAMOS A SER PADRES!- Grito cargando a su esposa dandole vueltas por el aire

Hinata reia divertida por la reaccion de su esposo

-Oh!- Naruto paro lo que hacia –Lo siento!- Dijo preocupado asegurandose de que estubiera bien –Tengo que ser mas cuidadoso…- Rapidamente bajo su cabeza hasta el vientre de la Hyuga y lo acaricio con amor –hola bebe… yo soy tu padre…- Decia el rubio mirando con mucha ilusion el vientre, aun plano, de Hinata

_El cuidara de mi y de mis antojos maternales… _

-Naruto…- Llamo Hinata en un susurro despertando a su esposo

-Hmm? Que pasa…?- Dijo el rubio sentandose en la cama mientras se tallaba un ojo por el sueño

-Se me antojaron unas fresas...- Dijo Hinata mientras le resbalaba una gotita y acariciaba su vintre abultado de unos 4 meses

-Eh? Pero si son las…- Miro el reloj despertador del buro –Son las 4:30 am Hina, donde voy a conseguirlas? A demas no es temporada…- Pero pronto cambio de opinion al ver lo ojos de Hinata, cristalizados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos

-Pe-pero… el bebe y yo queremos fresas TTOTT – Comenzando a resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas

-Aaaah! No no, espera, n-no llores amor… etto… papa ira a traer fresas!- Se levana rapidamente y se pone un pantalon cualquiera (N/A: Duerme en boxers! Kyaaa! -3-)

Hinata sonrio –Bien!- Naruto comenzo a caminar a la puerta pero Hinata la detubo –NO! espera!- Naruto volvio- Con crema!- Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban, a Naruto se le resbalo una gotita

-OK!- Tomo las llaver de su auto y se fue

_Estara conmigo a la hora del parto…._

-AAAAH!- Grito Hinata por el terrible dolor que causaba tener un bebe…

-Tranquila mi Hina, todo esta bien… yo estoy contigo amor- Naruto la tenia tomada por la mano, y aunque dolia mucho como la apretaba, no la soltaria…

-Bien señora, necesito que puje una vez mas, el bebe ya viene…- Pirido la doctora

-Vamos Hina, solo una vez mas… oiste eso? El bebe ya viene…-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Hinata agitadamente, tomado aire para volver a pujar –aaaaah!-

-BUAAA! BUAAA! BUAAA!- (N/A: Mal efecto de sonido, ya ven… el presupuesto xD)

-Es una niña!- Dijo la doctora una vez teniendo en sus braos a la bebe, se la paso a una enfermera y esta comenzo a secarla

-Oiste eso Hina… es una niña… es una hermosa niña…-

Lloraremos juntos por la felicidad…

-Una niña, una niña…- Decia Hinata entre lagrimas

-Aqui tienen papas- La doctora le entrego a la bella niña a su madre, Hinata la resivo feliz

-Mirala Naruto… tiene tu cabello…- Dijo Hinata muy feliz, aun con lagrimas

-Tambien tiene tus ojos…- Dijo Naruto igualmente, con lagrimas, Hinata lo miro

-Amor, estas llorando?-

-Jeje… creo que si- Dijo con su enorme sonrisa –Es una niña muy bella mi Hina…-

-Quieres cargarla? –

-Eh? Estas segura? Yo no se si…- Hinata lo interrumpio

-Claro que puedes… no tengas miedo, no es tan dificil cargarla…- Hinata le entrego a la bebe, y Naruto la tomo con facilidad, parecia todo un experto –Lo vez, no es dificl- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Tienes razon… esto es muy facil…- Miro a su hija, la bebe lentamente y con dificultad abrio sus perlados ojos para mirar a su padre –Hola nena… yo soy tu papi…-Naruto lloraba de la felicidad y beso delicadamente su frente

-Como se llamara la bebe?- Pregunto la doctora curiosa

Naruto y Hinata se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, para decir al mismo tiempo –Kurumi- Al parecer ya lo habian pensado

-Kurumi, ne? lindo nombre- La doctora se alejo para dejar a la familia a solas

-Hola Kurumi-Chan! Te gustaria ver a tu madre?- Naruto le regreso la bebe a su madre

-Kurumi-chan…- Le beso en la frente

-Hinata- Llamo Naruto, quien solo obserbaba esa hermosa escena felismente

-Eh?-Naruto la soprendio con un beso en los labios, un beso muy tierno y delicado

-Te amo…- Susurro al separarse de ella

-Naruto… yo tambien te amo…- Se besaron nuevamente

_Juntos saldremos adelante con nuestro bebe… seremos primerisos, pero lo aremos bien…_

-Naruto, podrias cambiarle el pañal a Kurumi-Chan en lo que ago la comida?- Pidio Hinata, entregandole a Kurumi

-Eh? Pero yo nunca le e cambiado el pañal…-

-Naruto, vamos, la bebe ya tiene 3 meses y medio y aun no le as cambiado ni un solo pañal…-

-Para ti es facil decirlo, tubiste una hermana pequeña y seguro te encargaste de ella, pero yo fui hijo unico, nunca e cambiado un pañal-

-Bueno, pues esta sera tu primera vez… ^^-

-Eh… de acuerdo… - Naruto fue a la habitacion de la peque;a Kurumi, esta toda de un color lila, rodeado de varios papeles tapices de lindas muñequitas tomadas de la mano, abanzo hacia la mesita donde le cambiaban los pañales a la bebe, la recosto sobre ella y tomo un pañal, lentamente abrio el que la linda niña rubia llebaba puesto y agradecio al cielo de que solo era pipi… -Bien… no parece tan dificl…- le quito el pañal y coloco el otro abajo, con cuidado de no lastimarla, la limpio con toallitas humeda y busco el talco –Oee, donde esta el talco… Kurumi-Chan as visto el tal—Pero fue interrumpio por un monton de polvo blanco que cubrio por completo su cara

-ejeje!- Reia la bebe divertida por la pequeña travesura que le habia echo a su papa

-Puaaaj!- Escupio el talco que le entro a la boca –coff coff- comenzo a tocer- Kurumi-Chan! Por que as echo eso!- Dijo con cascaditas callendo por sus ojos

-ejejeje!- Reia mas la bebe

-Humm…-Naruto observo a la bebe, era tan linda que no podia enojarse con ella, y su risa era contagiosa, pronto Naruto comenzo a reirse junto a la niña

-Eh? Que pasa aquí?- Pregunto Hinata entrando a la habitacion, en cuanto Naruto la miro, Hinata comenzo a reirse a grandes carcajadas

-JAJAJAJA! Na-naruto, jajaa que fue lo que aajaja te paso?- Pregunto entre carcajadas

-jajaja! Nuestra pequeña hija acaba de cometer su primera travesura- Dijo igualmente Naruto

-Ejeje!- Seguia riendo la niña

Pronto toda la familia Uzumaki comezo a reirse a grandes carcajadas

_Nuestros hijos creceran sanos y fuertes… _

Kurumi, Hiro, Hikari, Vengan a desayunar!- Llamo Hinata a sus 3 hijos

-Genial! Ya tenia mucha hambre oka-chan!- Dijo Kurumi ahora con 11 años de edad, su cabello rubio lo tenia largo como su madre, y sus ojos seguian brillantes como siempre

-Hiro tambien tenia muuucha hambre!- Dijo un niño de unos 6 años, cabello negro y ojos azules, con las mismas marcas que su padre

-Hikari tambien!- Dijo una tierna niña de 3 años, totalmente igual a Naruto, cabello rubio tomado en dos colitas que llegaban por arriba de sus hombros, ojos azules como el mismisimo cielo, y esas marquitas que hacian parentesco con un zorro, la unica diferencia era el color de su piel, esta era de un blanco nivea, al igual que la de su madre

-Me alegro, asi se terminaran todo el ramen que les e preparado- Dijo Hinata

-RAMEN!- Gritaron los 3 niños tomando asiento rapidamente en la mesa

-RAMEN!- Dijo una cuarta voz corriendo a toda velocidad a la cosina

-Ah Naruto ya llegaste?- Desde afuera Naruto ollo la palabra "ramen" y corrio a toda velocidad a la casa, tanto que se le habia olvidado por completo que llebaba en la mano un gran ramo de rosas rojas, solo para su esposa

-Eh Otto-san, y esas flores que llebas en las manos?- Pregunto Kurumi

-Eh?- Miro el ramo que tenia en las manos –Ah! Sierto!- Rapidamente miro a su esposa –Hinata-Chan! Estas flores son para ti!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Naruto!- Toma las flores y las olfatea –Son hermosas amor… gracias-

Naruto abanso hacia Hinata, la tomo por la cintura y la beso… lento y pausado, pero lleno de amor

-Iaaagh!- Dijo Hikari

-Oka-chan! Otto-san! No agan eso…- Dijo Hiro tapandose los ojos con sus manitas

-Hiro-chan! Hikari-chan! Callense! –Exigio Kurumi –Esto es hermoso!- Dijo con corazonsitos en los ojos, pero rapidamente desparecieron –Pensandolo bien… no… TENEMOS HAMBRE!- Dijo ahora con fuego saliendo por sus ojos

-Niños, tranquilos… ya aquí esta su comida- Hinata dejo un tazon de fideos drente a cada niño y otros 2 frente a las otras 2 sillas que sobraban para los padres de la familia –Bien Naruto, ya puedes disfrutar del ramen- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Bien…- Naruto tomo a Hinata por la cintura y susurro en su oido –Tendremos que dejar este tema para la noche, ne?- Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder

-Eh! Mama esta toda roja. Que pasa mama?- Pregunto Hiro

-Eh! Na-nada Hirto-chan! Hay que comer… -Dijo totalmente roja sentandose rapidamente en su lugar, y Naruto iso lo mismo, con una sonrisa sensual por aver conseguido su cometido

-ITADAKIMASU!- Dijo toda la familia y comenzo a comer

_El tiempo pasara… ellos creceran… nosotros embejeceremos… pero nuestro amor seguira intacto, asi hayan pasado 1000 años…. _

-Te amo…- Susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de volverse a besar… frente a la orilla del mar, festejaban su aniversario numero 10… y aun faltaban muchos mas

_Porque no amaremos…._

**Fin**

**Bueno, pues aquí algo que se me ocurrio hoy mismo en un momento de depresion, mientras veia una romantica pelicula china xD **

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirla … no leemos en otra Yanne! **

**¿Me dejan un Review? Onegai! TTOTT **


End file.
